The present invention relates to storage vessels.
More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a storage vessel for flowable particulate material, such as flour or the like.
It is known in the prior art to provide a storage vessel which has a vertical cylindrical housing which may be suspended on a support. An upper portion of the housing is formed with an opening for introducing the particulate material in the housing. A lower portion of the housing forms a funnel with an outlet for withdrawing the particulate material from the housing.
The flowable particulate material tends to develop agglomeration in the housing in general and in the lower portion thereof (i.e. the funnel) near the outlet in particular. Obviously, the material agglomeration may disadvantageously prevent the flow of the material from the housing.
It is known in the prior art to provide different devices for agitating the flowable particulate material in the housing so as to prevent agglomeration of the material.
It has been suggested to periodically blow air into the housing so as to agitate (i.e. vibrate) the flowable particulate material contained in the housing. It is preferable to blow air in the housing at the lower portion thereof where the agglomeration development is most likely to occur.
It has been recognized, for example, that by making the housing of elastomeric yielding material one can substantially eliminate the agglomeration development in the housing. Such an arrangement not only precludes the agglomeration development but also provides significant hygiene advantages.
It has also been suggested to provide the outer surface of the housing with air-permeable pockets with air-distributing pads accommodated therein. Air is supplied via pipe connections which open into the pockets. When the air is blown through the respective pipe connections into the pockets, the pads distribute the air over a large area through the wall of the housing into the interior thereof, that is in a direct contact with the flowable material. Such air distribution in the flowable material ensures an adequate fluidity of the latter inside the housing and prevents aggomeration of the flowable material.
The disadvantage of this arrangement resides in the fact that the pockets have to be sewn and/or glued onto the outer surface of the housing. However, since the air is alternately introduced in the pockets via the respective pipe connections, the seams connecting the pockets to the outer surface of the housing undergo significant stresses. Obviously, these stresses in time may result in a situation wherein the seams are widened (i.e. stretched) and eventually the pockets may fall off the housing. In order to prevent these undesirable consequences, one has to periodically check and adjust (i.e. repair) the connection between the pockets and the outer surface of the housing.
In the case where the flowable material constitutes a comparatively delicate foodstuffs, such as corn-flour, the maintenance service has to be conducted under rather severe conditions which make the maintenance not only utmostly complicated and time-consuming, but also relatively expensive.